As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system can include a communication interface for exchanging information with another information handling system. The communication interface can include a wireless interface utilizing radio signals to provide a data link between two or more information handling systems. The rate that information can be exchanged over a wireless data link is limited in part by the frequency of the radio signal used to carry the information, with higher frequencies generally capable of providing greater data throughput. For example, an extremely high frequency (EHF) wireless interface may operate at 60 gigahertz (GHz), a portion of the radio frequency spectrum known as the millimeter band.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.